


The Lady of Ardsmuir.

by orphan_account



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Season 3, around about episode 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claire, after only being gone for 1 year decides to go back though the stones along with her baby daughter Brianna. But upon being recognized as Jamie's wife is taken and placed Ardsmuir, several years before Jamie is caught and sent there.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have also played with the time line a little bit and have Grey already at the Jail.

 

The journey this time was just as Claire remembered it being, the high pitched screams, the feeling of being pulled apart from every direction and the head spinning force that threw you to the ground. Claire landed with a thump, her face bashed into the grass. She groaned rolling over to stare at the sky, her eyes unfocused for a moment, white dots flashing across her eyes sight like fireworks. She reached her hand to the left feeling for the cane basket that she had brought with her. The basket that she had tucked the mot important of her supplies. Jamie's daughter Brianna. Her hands found nothing but air, she at up panic filling her blood. 

"Brianna!" She yelled, looking around the stones in panic. A soft cry fell on her ears as her eyes fell on the basket that she had placed Brianna in before touching the stones, it was over turned laying on it's side the blankets and small pillow thrown out.

"No! Bree!" Claire yelled as he scrabbled towards the basket, her heart was trying to beat out of her chest with panic. Please not her aswell, I can't loss them both her mind screamed. Brianna was laying on the wet grass screaming the edge of one of the blankets covering her face and muffling her cries, her little arms and legs though had come out of her wrappings and were being kicked and thrusted into the air. Claire quickly moved the blanket aside to reveal her face, she had a small cut on her forehead and she face was bright red from her screams.  

"Baby I'm sorry! Mama's sorry!" Claire cried, gently picking up Brianna and cradling her to her chest slowly rocking from side to side. She touched the cut with her thumb and was filled with relief when she saw it was from a loose bit of cane form the basket and not the fall from the journey though the stones. Brianna was slowly calming down, she cries now a soft whimper as she grabbed at Claire's breasts rutting her face against the soft fabric of Claire's scarf.  

"Is someone hungry?" Claire cooed, slowing unlacing the ties of her stays and taking a seat on ground. Claire let out a sigh when Brianna started feeding, she hadn't noticed the pressure in her beasts until now, a slow throbbing pain was covering her chest and a soft heat was coming from them. For the next few moments Claire sat and feed her child, slowly rocking from side to side, stroking Brianna's cheek with her finger and once Brianna had had her fill, Claire had retied her stays and tucked Brianna into her sling the pair were off.

Rain was now pouring down as Claire made the slow track away from the stones and into Inverness. Brianna held tight under her cloak, the material saving the little girl from being soaked through. Claire on the other hand was dripping wet, the hem of her home made dress was 6 inches deep in mud and her hair was sticking to her face like spun sugar and she was juggling the large cane basket with all their supplies. It was nearing dark when they made it into the main street of Inverness, it was empty. All the curtains in the homes had been drawn, faint candle light could be seen from behind the dark fabric. The only main light source was for the inn at the end of the street, loud cheers and yells could be heard from the open door. 

Now Claire was no fool, she knew that her Englishness would be unhelpful during this time, and using Jamie's name even more so. So she was hoping that the owner would take pity on a cold and wet mother. Claire steadied herself and walked towards the inn. 

The inn was almost empty, there was a table of men sitting in the corner drinking and playing cards and a bar maid at the bar wiping down the dirty bar top. 

"I was wondering if you had a room for this evening" Claire asked, uncovering Brianna. The inn became quite and the man at the card table stood up. 

"Not for the likes of you" The maid spat making Claire finch. Fuck.  

"Please I have a babe, it's just for one night!" Claire begged, placing a hand on Brianna's back angling her away from the maid.  

"You're English yes?" The maid asked, eyeing Claire with distrust. "We don't rent to English scum and their brats! Even if it is for one night. I'll ask ye to leave"

Claire looked down at Brianna, the babe was staring around the room taking in all the new things, but she was shivering, her little lips had a slight tinge of blue to them. She didn't have a choice. Jamie it is. Claire sighed and closed her eyes.

"Is e Claire Fraser an t-ainm a th 'orm. Is mise a 'Bhean Uasal Broch Tuarach agus màl thu rùm dhomh." Claire said, pulling Brianna closer to her. The bar maid looked the men, one of them nodded. 

"Broch Tuarach? Red Jamie's wife?" The maid asked walking around the bar to stand in front of Claire, her eyes taking in Claire's face.  

"Aye." Claire said, pulling her cloak back around Brianna.  

The maid nodded, "Come with me, my Lady" She said before walking away. Claire followed the maid upstairs, missing the conversation that was happening at he card table. 

The room was small but dry. It contained a single bed, a washing stand and a two person table and chairs. 

"and how will ye be payin' for this?" The maid asked, her tone still filled with distrust. Claire rolled her eyes, and pulled a gold coin out of her pocket. 

"Will that cover the room and fresh hot water?" Claire asked, holding out the coin. It was the maid turn this time to roll her eyes, she snatched the coin from Claire mumbled something about hot water and left. Claire sighed, sitting down on the bed and pulled Brianna from her sling. She was still shivering, so Claire placed in the bed under the covers and started building a fire in the fireplace. Sharp knock at the door made Claire jump and Brianna start to cry, Claire rushed to pick her up.

“Madam open the door” A loud English voice yelled from the hallway.

“Who is it?” She asked, rushing over to look out the window. Four horses were tied up outside of the inn; a redcoat was standing guard at the door.

“Captain Longworth Madam, I just have a few questions.” The voice said again. Claire laughed.

“A few questions my ass.” She said to herself, as she tucked Brianna back into her sling and gathered her cane basket up again and opening the door. As soon as she opened the door she as rushed, two red coats held her arms behind her back, Brianna was crying.

“So they were right, Red Jamie’s wife is back in Scotland.” The Captain said, looking Claire up and down, he cocked his head to the side when he noticed Brianna. “and with a child. How interesting. Private take the child.”

“No!” Claire screamed trying to pull her arms free, “Please don’t!  Please! She is just a babe!” The Private stopped, all of a sudden unsure of his orders.

“Private. Now.” The Captain ordered. The private moved forward.

“No. Please” Claire sobbed, as the private pulled open her cloak to reveal Brianna.

“I won’t hurt her.” The Private said, gently taking out Brianna and cradling her in his arms.

“That’s quite enough private. Right. Claire Elizabeth Fraser, Lady Broch Tuarach, you are hereby under arrest for treason and are to be imprisoned in Ardsmuir prison under his Majesty’s pleasure for years unknown. Take her down to the cart.” He ordered. Claire paled, her eyes still glued on Brianna and the private.

“What of my child? Please can I take her with me?” she asked, pulling against the arms that were holding her.

“Take her with you? I very much doubt so” The Captain laughed leaving the room, ordering the two men to drag Claire if need be. Claire screamed, thrashing against the men, her legs kicking out with tears running down her face. Brianna was crying, her little face was bright red and her arms were reaching out for Claire. The last thing Claire saw was the private trying to calm Brianna down by swaying her in his arm, and then her world was black.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

It was the next morning when Claire came to, she was lying in a soft bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. The room she was in was plain, it had a bed and a wash stand but that was it, the only comfort was the fire that was lit in the grate and her basket of item sitting on a chair. 

“What do you mean you arrested a woman with a child?! Under whose orders!?” A voice yelled from the hallway. Claire sat up in the bed stars burst behind her eyes and her ears rang, she lowered her head to her hands in the hope that the room would stop spinning and as the stars faded she remembered.

“Brianna” She whispered and threw herself out of the bed towards her basket that was near the fire. Reaching it she discovered it was empty, save her medical bag and a few odds and ends. The baby blankets that she had placed in there for Brianna were gone, she hoped that the private that had taken Brianna had wrapped her in them.

The conversation outside of the door was getting louder and one of the men seemed to be getting himself into a fit of rage, Claire attempted to block them out as she looked around the room.

“Are you telling me that you took a child, not more than a newborn from its mother?!”The voice yelled again. Claire didn’t hear the reply but it seemed to in rage the man even more and Claire went back to looking in the basket.

“Where is the child now?” He asked. Claire stilled, her head snapping up that had had gotten her attention.

“When we came back one of the men in the yard saw the lady and started making a fussing saying that he knew her. He then saw the child and insisted that we give it to him, he said he was the babe’s godfather. Captain Longworth said to just get rid of it.” A younger voice said, Claire recognized it as the young private from the Inn.  She ran towards the door, banging her fists on the wood.

“Please give me my child! Please!” She screamed continuing to bang her fists on the hard wood. The door swung open to reveal the private still dressed in his uniform his white stockings dirty and he had baby spit up on his shoulder. But the man next to him was different, his red coat had gold piping around the edges and the upturned hem was made of blue fabric. Claire lunged towards the young private her hand grab onto her shoulders.

“Where is my child! What did you do with her!” She yelled, tears filling her eyes. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her pulling her back from the young man.

“Madam please calm yourself.” The older man said. Claire laughed hysterically, pulling herself out of the arms grip.

“Calm myself. My child was taken right out of my arms. She is not even a year old yet! She will be cold and hungry. Please just give her back to me and I won’t run I swear! I will do everything you say! Just please…please give her back to me” Claire said sobs filling her voice, she fell to her knees tears dripping down her cheek. The older man looked at her with sadness in his eyes, and knelt down in front of her.

“Please allow me to help you up madam. My mother would be horrified if I left a lady on the floor. The private will go and fetch your child along with the man that said he was child’s god father” The man sad holding out a hand to help Claire up. 

“Private, please bring the man and the child now please. Snap to it man, the child will be hungry” The man snapped when the private didn’t move.

The room fell into silence as Claire sat on the bed and stared into space, the older man was watching her with interested. A moment later the door opened and in walked a man dressed in rags holding Brianna who was asleep. Claire sobbed running towards the man to throw her arms around him.

“Murtagh!” She cried into his chest, his warm arm wrapped around her.

“Hey now what is with these tears hmm lass…” He said, pushing Claire away to wipe the tears off her face. Claire looked down at Brianna, reaching her hand up to brush against her cheek.

“Is she okay?” she asked looking back up at Murtagh. He nodded.

“She is fine. I wouldn’t let anything happen to her” He said pulling the baby closer to his chest, he turned his attention to the older man.

“Would it be too much to ask for some hot water for the lady?” he asked, slowly rocking Brianna as she started to wake. The older man nodded slowly.

“Of course. I will have one of the men bring some up.” he said, making his way towards the door, but Murtagh caught his eye by drawing Claire closer to his side.  “Maybe you would like to keep the lady company for the night. I will speak with her in the morning. I trust the lady will remain unharmed.” Murtagh nodded, letting go of Claire and passing Brianna to her.

“Aye sir. I will watch over the lady.” Murtagh said, squaring his shoulders.

Claire had remained silent during their conversation as she gentle looked over Brianna. She still had a slight mark from where the basket has cut her but apart from that she seemed fine.

“I will post a man at the door. Should you need anything tell then that I have allowed food, water and more wood for the fire. I will see you in the morning.” And with that the older man left, closing and locking the door behind him. Claire let out a sob, curling herself around Brianna, she felt the bed dip down as Murtagh took a seat and wrapped his arms around her.

“Shh come now. You’re safe; I won’t let anything happen to the wee one and you.” He said softly, rubbing Claire’s back.

“Tha fios agam, tha fios agam. (I know, I know)” Claire said, wiping the tear from her face. Murtagh was looking at her with pride shining in his eyes.  

“Tha thu air a bhith ag obair. (you have been practicing)” he said smiling. Claire nodded.

“Bha mi airson gum fàs i a 'cluinntinn cultar a h-athar. Tha mi air a bhith a 'toirt leasanan. (I wanted her to grow up hearing her father's words. I have been taking lessons.)” Claire said with a hint of pride in her voice. Murtagh nodded, reaching out to stroke Brianna’s cheek.

“Aye. Bhiodh Jamie ag iarraidh sin (Aye. Jamie would have wanted that)” He said sadly.

“What happened to him?” Claire asked, the conversation turning back to English. Murtagh shrugged.

“I don’t know, the last I saw him he was one the battle field. Then I was caught and sent here.” He said sadly looking out the window at the moor. Claire nodded going back to looking at Brianna. The room fell into silence and was only broken when the door open and several men came in carrying buckets of hot water and food.

“Thank you” Claire said, unwrapping Brianna’s wrapping readying her for a bath, and watched as Murtagh started eating the food.

When morning came Claire was nervous, she had been called into the older man’s study an hours ago and he had yet to arrive. Brianna was tucked safely to her breast and Murtagh. was standing by the fire looking into the flames. The door opening made both of them jump and in walked the older man.

“So sorry to keep you both waiting.” He said taking a seat behind his desk and pulling out some papers. “I’m sorry to say that there is not much to be done about your release I’m afraid. It seems that Capitan Longworth has already sent your papers to London. But you are lucky that I am in charge of this prison and how my inmates are treated falls onto to me, So seeing as you are a healer you will be moving into the hospital, you should find this more agreeable for you and the little one…” He trailed off for Claire and Murtagh. were both staring at him with wide eyes.

“Have I said the wrong thing?” The man asked looking down at his papers in confusion, “Or were you both expecting me to place a mother and a babe in the general cells.?” He asked.

“In truth yes.” Claire said still looking at the man in confusion, “Why are you doing this?’ She asked, starting to rock from side to side as Brianna woke up. Murtagh on the other hand was looking concerned. The man sighed.

“I thought you would remember me by now. My name is Lord John Grey. Your husband broke my arm when I was 15 and then you tied me to a tree” he said looking at Murtagh. It was like all of Claire memories snapped back into place, Jamie man handling her, the scare young boy trying to defend her honour.

“Yes I remember you. My husband broke your arm and I reset it for you” She said cocking her head to the side.

“I am simply replaying the debt. You didn’t need to help me but you did and I am thankful for that. This is the least I can do” He said, standing up and waling over to Murtagh.

“and who would guard the lady? Most of the men in this place cannot be trusted, the guards included.” He said not breaking eye contact with the man as he came to stand beside him.

“I have thought on this. I think intrusting her welfare to you would be the right move. Can I trust you keep the lady safe?” John asked Murtagh who in turned nodded his agreement. “Well now that is all settled, let me show you to the hospital wing” He said walking towards the door motioning for them to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Years later...

“Innis dhomh an sgeulachd a-rithist Mama (Tell the story again Mama)” Brianna said, as she laid her her head against Claire breast her little hands curling themselves around the fabric of Claire’s shift. 

“A-rithist? (again?)” Claire asked, patting down Brianna’s wayward red hair. “Dè mu dheidhinn fear eile? Is dòcha gun iarradh e air Uncle Murtagh airson sgeulachd.(How about another one? Maybe would could ask Uncle Murtagh for a story).” Brianna shook her head her Fraser eyes flashing with anger, her little eyes brimming with tears. 

“Chan eil! Tha mi airson cluinntinn mu dheidhinn Da! (No! I want to hera about Da!) she yelled pushing herslef away form Claire to glare at her mother. Claire sighed, pulling the little girl to her breast again.  

“Gu ceart, bha boireannach ann uaireigin a thuit tro fhàinne de chlachan…(Okay, there once was a lady that fell through a ring of stones...” Claire started smiling down at Brianna.  

“Craigh na dun!” Brianna shouted giggling, Claire smiled tapping her daughter on the nose.  

“Aye, Craigh na Dun…” Once Brianna had fallen asleep Claire had moved her over her own bed in the small room that they shared. John had seen to it that they had better rooms then the cells under the jail. They had a modest one bedroom room, with two beds, a fire, a small table and a huge heavy door that was lock each night. It could be worse Claire had said when they were shown it five years ago, she had been down into the cells and there was no way her daughter was growing up down there. She remembers pleading with John that first morning, falling to her knees with her hands begging….  __

_"Please house my daughter with a nearby Scottish family if you must just don’t put her down there. Please don’t put her down there.” but John had simply laughed and helped her off the floor with a gentle hand._ __

_"I have no intention of placing either of you down there. Should you agree, you’re working in the hospital could be repaid in the form of a cell above ground. But make no mistake madam you are still a prisoner and not even I can change that. I will however allow you certain shall we say perks. The prisoner that I used to dine with died not long before you arrived; he was seen as the spokesperson for the other inmates. I would like it if you too this role on.” He had said leading her over to the chair by the fire. Claire remembers being confused by this man and was sure they would be catch._ __

_"and I would only have to work in the hospital? Nothing….else…no other actives” She said softly, looking at John with a hint of fear. But John has smiled and laughed again_

_"You are very beautiful Mrs Fraser...but you are not my type…madam.” He said shyly, “but I trust that any said actives that are forced upon you or your daughter will be reported to me, they will not be tolerated in my prison. Is that understood?” He asked, coking his head to the side waiting for her answer. Claire nodded._ _“_

_I have one more thing Sir.” Claire asked, “For my daughter.” John nodded motioning for her to continue._

_“_ _That she be allowed some books, for the when time comes to teach her to read and write. It’s not her fault that she is in here” Claire said sharing a small smile with John._

_“Of course. Maybe she can join us for our dinners.” He said kindly, “But in the meantime here” He said as he passed her a basket with a package wrapped in cloth inside. “It’s a journal, with writing items. I will need you to take stock of what is missing and what is needed in the hospital. You will then be escorted outside for gather whatever is needed. If it can’t be found bring a list to dinner and I shall see if we can send for the missing items. You may take Mr Fraser with you if you wish. He will act as your guard along with one of my men.” Claire was once again confused._

_“Why are you doing this?” She asked, leaning forward in her chair, “What do you get out of it?”_ _“_

_You shouldn’t be here and neither should your child. It was a mistake that can no longer be fixed, but trust in this word… Claire. I will try and make your time here as comfortable as I can. I invoked a debt on honour on your husband once. I own him a life, and since you are the closest to him I will get, that debt now falls on you” he said softly._

_“Thank you Sir.” Claire said gathering her new basket and making to leave the room…_

The next five years of Claire and Brianna’s time at the jail were uneventful. Claire spent her days with in the hospital sometimes with Brianna, and sometime without. Brianna would spend her day with Murtgah and some of the other inmates. If they were out cutting peat she would sit in the wagon and play with the small wooden figures one of the guards had made her. Murtgah like Claire had expected dotted on the child, running after her in the court yard, speaking to her in hushed tones, taking the beatings from the less friendly guards that were annoyed by the child’s presence. Many a time he had come into the hospital with a black eye and a split lip, always saying “Better me then her lass” while Brianna clumsily wiped the blood from his chin.

But the hole that Jamie left was felt, with every milestone he missed. First word, first step and even the first time she swore. But it was never more keenly felt then when Brianna spent time with John. He had taken a shine to her one evening while he and Claire had been having their weekly dinner, when Brianna had slowly walked over to him book in hand asking him to read her a story. Claire had held her breath, unsure as to what John’s reaction would be. But John had laid down his knife and fork and took Brianna onto his knee and started reading to her.  Ever since then he now spent every second day teaching her to read, write and draw the insects that landed on the window frame of his office.

It was during one of these lessons that John was called away to greet a new set of prisoners who had just arrived at the prison.  Claire was already in the yard looking over the men who were hurt when she heard her name.  

“Claire?” She froze, her heart started to race. Slowly she stood up a bloody rag clenched hard between her fingers her back still to the figure.  

“Mo duinne?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Claire heard the sound of chains dragging along the ground as the man’s voice filled her heart with hope. Don’t turn around her mind screamed, he is dead. Dead dead dead. But her heart was also screaming at her turn around you fool, just turn around he is right there. Slowly she dropped the rag back into the bucket of water and dried her hands on her apron. Steadying herself she turned around slowly and a sob left her mouth that the sight in front of her. Jamie was standing there, chains attached to his wrists and ankles. His eyes were sunken and empty. His hair was so long that it went past his shoulders and his beard hid most of his face. The breathe left her lungs as she threw herself at him her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He was skin and bones she mused as she crashed him to her, but before they could share words Jamie was being ripped away from her by two guards and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her holding her back.

“No please! Just give us a minute!” She yelled as Jamie was dragged away with the other inmates. He was yelling for and fighting the guards, one of them smashed him over the head with the butt of his gun and he fell limp in their arms

“No! Let go of me! Jamie!” she screamed as she watch him being dragged down into the cells, his bare feet leaving marks in the dirt. The arms around her loosened and she turned around to meet Murtagh’s eyes, eyes that were reflecting her own confusion.

“What…how..?” She said, running her hands though her hair, smearing the blood of anther an across her forehead.

“I ken lass, but…” Murtagh said and he leaned in to wipe the blood off her forehead. He went to say more but was interrupted by John coming into the courtyard Brianna walking beside him her little hand held tight in his.

“Mrs Fraser, I word if you will.” He said handing Brianna off to Murtagh who picked the little girl up holding her close. He looked to Claire for confirmation, she nodded.

“It’s time for her nap; please take her to our room. I will be up shortly.” Claire said, brushing her hand over Brianna’s curls, than following John out of the courtyard.

Once the door to John’s study closed, he poured Claire glass of whiskey and handed it to him.

“I didn’t know that he was coming. I would have told you.” He said, watching Claire with a wary eye, as if she was about to explode with anger. Claire sighed, throwing herself down into the nearest chair.

“I know John, you have never lied to me before and I thank you for that.” Claire said emptying her glass. “I must see him, he might be hurt, and one of the guards bashed him over the head.” John nodded.

“I will have him brought to your room. But first I need you to look at the other inmates first, than you may have the evening with your husband and daughter.” John said. Claire lent over to touch his hand.

“You have so kind to me these last few years, I don’t know how we will ever repay you.” She said lovingly a smile filling her face.

 “Well for a start you can have your daughter stop kicking me when I won’t read her another story” John laughed downing the rest of his drink. Claire smiled at this, having seen one of the said kicks.

“You can go Mrs Fraser” John said taking a seat at his desk.

Claire doesn’t remember the next few hours very well, it was all a daze of feet covered in blisters and bleeding cuts. By the time she made her way back to her rooms the run was hiding just below the mountains.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was quite, save the soft tones of Murtagh reading Brianna a book by the fire. The both looked up as she entered the room and Brianna came running over to her.

“There is a strange man sleeping in your bed.” She whispered to Claire with a worried look on her face. Claire smiled; leaning down to Brianna’s level she placed her hands on her shoulders.

“The man in the bed is sick and mama needs to look after him okay? You go back to uncle Murtagh and he will finish your story okay” Claire said waiting for Brianna to reply. She could see the cogs turning in her little head and then she smiled.

“Okay mama.” She said before skipping off back to Murtagh’s lap. Claire motioned to the bed and Murtgah nodded understanding the silent conversation, before picking up the story where he left off.

Claire’s heart was trying to beat out of her chest as she made her way over to the bed hidden behind the curtain. Pulling the curtain aside she saw him. He was lying on his back, with a blood soaked cloth covering his forehead and his bad hand cradled in his other. His face was covered with road dirt and his clothes seemed nothing more than rags. Claire bit her lip not sure where to start, as she pulled up a low chair to the bedside. She reached out to brush the hair form his forehead and felt that he had a slight fever. She sighed, of course he would.

“Can never do things by half can you…” she jokes, reaching out to lift the bloody rag form his head. The cut wasn’t too bad; it had at least stopped bleeding which was a good sign. He would have a headache when he woke up but apart from that nothing to major. The thing that worried Claire was the fever and his weight loss. His normally full face was thin with hunger and his cheek bones sticking out. His arms that had once been solid now looked too weak to even hold her. She sniffed blinking away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She walked out from behind the curtain to gather her supplies form beside the fire.

“How is he?” Murtagh whispered, gentling rocking Brianna who had fallen asleep on his lap.

“He will be fine…he just need someone to care for him.” She said starting to cry, the hot tears that she fought before falling down her cheeks. “He is so sick and I wasn’t there. Fuck it!” she yelled when she dropped the cloths that she was holding. She was starting to panic, what if she couldn’t heal him, and what if he…

“No. You get that thought out of your head” Murtagh said sharply, his eye full of fire.  Claire nodded, gathering the fallen cloths again.

When she made it back to the bed Jamie as starting to stir, a low groan filled the little room as his eyes fluttered open and he reach up toward his head. Claire caught his dirty hand before it made contact with the cut, and lowered it back down to the bed. Jamie looked around the room in confusion for a moment, until his eyes locked with Claire’s. She smiled softly.

“Hello soldier.” She whispered, rubbing her thumb across his cheek.  Jamie’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.


	5. Chaper Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short guys, I have been really sick this last week. :(

Claire sat by the bed for the next 3 days, Jamie fever had worsened that first night and she had been unable to break it. She had stripped him down to nothing and had been bathing him in cool water day and night trying to break the fever's grip on him. But nothing had worked, the fever still raged on burning away what little fat her still had on him. He had been skin and bones when he arrived, but now he was no more than a shadow. He was wasting away, more than once Claire had thought about ending it for him, just giving a dose of something to ease the pain and grief, but every time she got close she was pulled away by the thought of Brianna and all they had gone though to get here. 

"Please my love. Please..." She begged running a cool cloth across his forehead, his damp hair wsa sticking to the fabric of the cloth. "We have come so far...so very far" she said reaching up to wipe away a stray tear and leaned down to place her head on his slowly moving chest. 

It was mid morning when she woke to a hand running though her hair, the finger were heavy and they were getting caught on the knots. She moaned, rubbing her cheek along Jamie's chest, thinking how nice it once was to...

"Jamie!" She sprung up, her eyes looking him over, he was smiling at her his bright blue eyes no longer reflecting the fever's fire. but they were son replaced with fear and Jamie snatched his hand back curling in on himself. 

"It's not her...its not her you fool." he muttered to himself, burying his face in his hands his shoulders shaking with sobs. 

Claire careful reached over to pull his hands away from his face. 

"Jamie it's me...Claire" She said softly and waiting for him to understand her words. His hands were still shaking as he looked up at her again his eyes still filled with fear. 

"Claire..." He said reaching out to touch her face, still not believing that she was there. Claire sighed when his finger's touched her cheek, the rough skin that she had dreamt about for years was finally here. "Claire!" He shouted pulling back his hand again, "What are ye....what are ye doing here!" He shouted, reaching forward to cup her face between his hands. 

"We came back for you, we found out that you survived and we had...we had to come" She said panic finally settling in, her hands grabbed at his face bring it to hers. "I love you" she said, her bottom lip trembling. Jamie brushed the hair from her face, and leaned into kiss her. Their lips met and it was as if the world snapped back into focus. But he pulled away again, this time anger was reflected in his eyes. 

"Why did you come back!?" He yelled shaking her slightly. "Why Claire!" Claire's shoulders fell and she pulled away confusion filling her face. 

"What do you mean why did I come back? I came back for you. I came back to...to be your wife, so we could be a family" she said softly. Jamie started as if he had been shocked by an electic current. 

"The babe! Is it..." He said reaching out to touch Claire's stomach, his huge hand covering her whole stomach. She reached up to cover his hand with her and smiled. 

"It survived. A beautiful red hair little girl." Claire smiled. "Her name is Brianna." 

"Aye, a good strong name." Jamie said nodding his head, a smile creeping onto his face and that thought of his daughter. 

"Yes it is, she is out with..." Claire started, but was intrupted by the door of her room swinging open. Brianna was talking to Murtagh, telling him about the time they feed the ducks in London. Jamie froze staring at the curtain that divied them from the others. His chest was rising and falling with panic.


	6. SNEAK PEAK - Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im alive!...just. Sorry about not updating I ended up in hospital. #sendhelp
> 
> I dont have a full chapter finished yet, but here is a sneak peak of what is to come. 
> 
> :) :) 
> 
> Thank you all for waiting! It will be up soon I swear!

 

Jamie slowly stroked his fingers through Brianna's hair, his broken nails catching on the knots every so often making the girl stir in her sleep. They had been sitting in the bed reading when she fell asleep, Claire said that she had something that she needed to attend to and that she would be back later. He had been sitting for hours just looking at her, taking in her red hair, the small freckles on her nose and the way that her lips would form a smile every so often. Be it that she wasnt what he had dreamed of, when he imagined Claire and his child he always saw them as a lad. A brawl, bonnie lad running and getting under his mother's feet. But she was no less perfect to him, she was more than he could ever dared to hope for, having them both here was more than he ever dreamed of. The lass stirred in her sleep waking up, she looked up at him with matching blue eyes. 

"Da?" She asked, reaching up to brush a tear off his check, he hadn't even noticed that he was crying. 

"Ma said no more sad." She said sternly, a frown forming between her eyes. Jamie laughed and nodded reaching up to wipe a hand down his face. 

"Ya ma is a wise woman." Jamie said tapping Brianna's nose, making her laugh.

"That I am" Claire interrupted from the door way, she was holing a basket of food in one hand and a sack of freshly picked herbs in the other. A small smile graced her face as she walked over to the bed.

"How is my husband?" She asked reaching up to feel Jamie's forehead. 

"No Hot ma!" Brianna yelled and Claire nodded smiling. 

"Yes no hot" Claire said sitting down on the bed. 

 


End file.
